


Chocolate

by TabooMonster123



Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolatier AU, F/F, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Jumping in with no plans is just the way she does things. Her girlfriend enables this.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858849
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate

“A patisserie?” Emma asked, facing the sign.

“A chocolatier, actually,” her girlfriend replied. “I mean. If you want?”

She smiled. “I’m a shit baker,” she admitted. “I’ve never tried chocolate, though.”

“First time for everything?”

“I feel like I should probably try it before I stake my living on it.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

Emma laughs, delighted. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. How do you know me better than I know myself?”

“I’ve just been paying attention.” Kae grabs her hand. “Come on, let me show you the inside. It’s got a loft.”


End file.
